


Strangers

by Chloe_G



Series: dover [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_G/pseuds/Chloe_G
Summary: APH同人。dover组。摸鱼。未完成。bgm：strangers





	Strangers

She doesn't kiss me on the mouth anymore

Cause it's more intimate, than she thinks we should get

弗朗索瓦丝回忆起最后一个共同度过的夜晚，遥远得像是回忆两年前某顿无足轻重的早餐——她这才迟钝地意识到，她们已经相处超过两年。

是两年零四个月，她可以想象出罗莎这么回答她，头也不抬，神情是一贯轻描淡写，能把认真记下的数字讲的像是在法庭上做记录。

…上帝，她实在太痴迷于英国淑女的直白冷淡，尤其是与她在床上样子的反差。那双能结冰的，不起波澜的绿眸，只有在情动时才会像猫儿般眯起，眼角染一丝不易察觉的绯红。配合她哑着嗓子的细微呻吟与向后弯折一瞬的纤细脖颈……凭良心讲，罗莎长得好看，但平常难免刻板无趣，只有这幅夜晚独有的，与她穿正装完全不同的样子——动人心魄。

最后的那个夜晚实际发生在索瓦丝把禁忌词说出口之后，当时她的情商几乎降到法国人的倒数，居然打完一炮才察觉。这也不能完全怪我嘛，她这么说，带着充分的自我安慰意味，罗莎一向是那种没有表情的表情。得到的是弗朗西斯毫不留情的放肆大笑。好不容易笑够了，他幸灾乐祸地想起来问：那这个禁忌词到底是什么。

弗朗索瓦丝叹气，撑头，少见的有羞怯无奈与懊恼并存的复杂情感，甚至沉默了一小会儿，最终轻轻吐出个词。Love.

弗朗西斯傻了眼。她于是给他解释，她们一直只是生理伴侣关系，说直白点，长期炮友。

可你现在爱上她了，并且想进一步发展——简直像是小孩子的初恋啊。弗朗西斯一语中的还表情复杂地嘲讽了一句。

她不回答，答案显而易见。

那明明是个美妙的夜晚，弗朗索瓦丝几近气恼地撑着头想，两人配合恰当又默契，都得到了充分的愉悦享受——好吧，好吧，大部分是她使尽浑身解数试图取悦罗莎，但这不影响她同样得到享受，毕竟罗莎的表现实在秀色可餐。只能用秀色可餐这个词来形容，这位柯克兰小姐一定很清楚自己这种魅力，否则一个简单的，单手摘下眼镜再微微偏头解开发髻的动作，怎么可能这么动人？

她是塞壬，坐在花丛中漫不经心地哼唱，却引可怜的索瓦丝毫不犹豫把航向掉头，忽略那凌冽狂风与暴雨倾泻，忽略逐渐低沉的乌云笼罩，忽略海中波涛汹涌的旋涡暗礁，接近她，听她蛊惑人心的歌声，最终甚至得不到一个吻。

她还记得那一幕，她俯身下去。而洁白肌肤上满是情欲潮红的，发丝散乱的，双眼仍有些失神的罗莎好似不经意般微微偏过了头，角度不大，却是个明显的拒绝姿态。她没有闭眼，那双清澈冰冷的绿眸直直越过索瓦丝的肩头，盯着房间一侧的角落。明明一分钟前还曾主动呻吟出声，嗓音沙哑甜蜜，但此刻她抿着唇瓣，抿得刻意而用力，露出的一点边沿都失了血色。

索瓦丝当时完完全全的，不知所措的，愣住了。心中像是骤然被挖去一块，生疼，而且会无法停止地一直流血。不是由于这个被包装完整直接退回的吻，而是她终于接收到了柯克兰小姐的回应，对于那句没有后文的"I love you"。

She doesn't look me in the eyes anymore

Too scared of what she'll see, somebody holding me

罗莎变了。弗朗索瓦丝明显地感觉到。每当她试图直视罗莎，总得不到回应。那双漂亮的绿眸躲躲闪闪，盯着地面，盯着咖啡杯，就是不看向索瓦丝。

她似乎开始拒绝一切亲昵行为，甚至只是显得亲昵也令她感到不适。她开始早出晚归，忙碌到带上明显的刻意痕迹。两人逐渐同处一屋却碰不上面，只剩一扇关上的门和拒人于千里之外的冰冷。

弗朗西斯坚定认为这是在傲娇，试图给她找个漂亮姑娘气气罗莎，说不定这样她就能诚实面对内心。弗朗索瓦丝拒绝，她溃败了，舍不得。

弗朗西斯介绍的漂亮姑娘叫艾米莉，热情奔放的美国金发妞，索瓦丝意思意思去见了一面。一杯酒下肚，索瓦丝预防似地申明自己已经有女朋友了，只是话间总带着点犹豫。

艾米莉看着大条爽朗，实际却敏锐地察觉到了这点不自信。她叼着烟笑了笑，表明自己会公平竞争。

艾米莉的一头灿金短发像烈日，灼了索瓦丝的眼，她熟练地吐了个烟圈，帅气而干练。索瓦丝的目光越过那双蓝眼睛，越过她挺立的颧骨线条，越过她T恤下引人遐思的乳沟，最后停留在上衣下摆打结而露出的一小截细腰。

她真有那么爱罗莎么。弗朗索瓦丝问自己。

她迷茫了。

艾米莉不断地给索瓦丝灌酒，加上她本身就想要一点放纵使她摆脱眼前的困境，最终她醉的一塌糊涂，对着酒瓶竖中指，指着酒保喊daddy。

艾米莉花了好一会儿工夫才把醉鬼拖上车，代驾透过后视镜看见金发女孩在解醉鬼的上衣扣子。正在期待后文的时候她收手了，随即又揉乱了她的一头秀发。

罗莎开门的时候看见的就是索瓦丝整个人粘在不认识的灿烂笑容姑娘身上，不断地试图把人抱得更紧，眼圈都微微红，身上衣衫不整，冲天的酒气扑鼻而来。艾米莉故意说索娅喝醉了麻烦你照顾一下，实际她之前都只叫她弗朗索瓦丝小姐，但还是成功使罗莎皱了皱眉，接过这一摊醉汉。

门关上了。罗莎把醉鬼索瓦丝扔到沙发上，自己靠在墙边深呼吸了一会儿，露出少见的迷茫姿态。她不知道该怎么走下去。是这个人吗？这样的选择是对的吗？这应该是她的爱人吗？

一墙之隔的门外，艾米莉同样靠在墙上，只有她知道，刚刚弗朗索瓦丝一直搂着她在她耳边呢喃的是罗茜这五个字母。


End file.
